By power electronic technology, electricity can be changed and controlled under a sudden high voltage. In addition, digitization of power source control has become one of the future trends; therefore, power electronic technology has gradually become more and more important. Moreover, power component modules have great influence on the development of power electronic technology. The applications of power electronic technology play an important role in fields of such as new energy equipment, wind power generation, solar energy, electric vehicles, and green buildings. Furthermore, power electronic technology is also highly related to applications used in daily lives, such as high speed railways, smart grid systems, and home appliance with variable frequency.
Power component module package technology includes process integration of power component package electro-thermo simulation technology and power module system in package (SiP), die attach process, wire bonding process, and etc. Due to the continuous deceases of the sizes and thicknesses of power semiconductor chips along with the advance of technology, e.g. metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) with a size of 50 μm have been developed; in other words, packaging of thin-type chips is actually facing more severe tests. Therefore, industries have been working on developing power component module package technology for increasing package yields and reliability.